


Six

by Themadwomanwhoisunfortunatelylackingabox



Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: But then it didn't turn out like that, Crossover, Except Tosh's mother didn't actually die., Gen, It was going to be something like Tosh-is-like-a-sister-to-Sam-and-Dean, Kidfic, Oh um, but I didn't specify otherwise., sorry., sorta - Freeform, vague mention of character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themadwomanwhoisunfortunatelylackingabox/pseuds/Themadwomanwhoisunfortunatelylackingabox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was six, and that was the year she learned how to not be afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six

She was six, and she had lost her parents while on holiday in America. She was running, running through the woods so very afraid. Her breaths were gasps.  She was running, but she wasn't running fast enough. She could hear it behind her, chasing after her in a cacophony of noise. _It'sgonnagetmeit'sgonnahurtmepleasedon'thurtmeithurtdaddywhathappenedtodaddywhydidithurthimIdon'tIcan't_ pleasedon'thurtme.

_Bang! Bang!_ That wasn't the monster, but she kept running anyway. They sounded a little like firecrackers. _Bang! BANG!_ It fell behind her, and all was silent save for her running. Then she tripped. She didn't see the root, her eyes shaking and looking in every direction but down and backwards. She fell straight into the boot of some man.

"Son of a bitch," He swore under his breath, and she was appalled by the language. Mummy said only mean people said things like that. "My name is John Winchester, what's your name, sweetheart?" He asked after pulling her up.

"T-Tosh," She stuttered, English accent clear. "Toshiko Sato." She wasn't sure if he had some sort of commanding power that pulled the answer out of her or whether she was still just afraid, but nonetheless, she responded.

"John, what the hell are you doing?" Someone else hissed. "You can't take some kid! You've got to boys of your own, and far too many felony charges to add kidnapping to the lot! Let the authorities take her to foster care or somethin'."

"Like hell I will," The man snapped back, and Toshiko shook. "Were those your parents back there?" He asked her, voice softer, yet still gruff.

She nodded, silent.

He grabbed the other man and whispered something she couldn't hear in his ear. "Tosh, I'm not going to lie to you," He told her once the broke away, not threatening nor sugar coating his words. Just facts. Tosh liked that. "Your parents have gone very far away, alright. They're dead." Straight and to the point. Despite how much it hurt. She nodded again, swallowing and blinking back tears and _nowhatareyoutalkingaboutnotmummyanddaddytheywouldn'tleavemealone_ s. "Now you have a choice to either go and live with relatives, be carted away from family to family or," He hestitated. "you can come live with me. It wouldn't be anything fancy---"

"Where you the one who killed the monster?" She asked, weighing her options as she stared at the strange man in front of her.

"Yes."

"And you're…You're sure mummy isn't…" She couldn't say it.

"Very."

"I could go and live with my grandfather," She told him. "But for some reason I think I would be a lot safer from monsters if I came with you."

 

-=OOO=-

She was six when she met Dean Winchester the first time. He stared at her, distrusting, before looking at his father who turned to him with an encouraging smile. "Who are you?" He asked with a frown.

"My name is Tosh." She held his gaze.  He nodded once in approval, after assessing that she wasn't any sort of threat. He motioned to someone behind the door. A little boy walked out. He looked fairly like a puppy, with deep brown eyes and curly brown hair.

"This is Sam." He told her. "My baby brother." There was just enough emphasis on the possessive. His baby brother. Not hers. That was okay. Maybe they'd become friends soon enough. "He's five."

"Hello," She replied in greeting, a small wave on her hand. "Nice to meet you."

The younger scrunched up his nose. "Hello." He frowned, turning to his brother. "I don't like girls. Girls are icky. They like to play with dolls and do makeup."

"That's what I  tried to tell dad," The elder huffed. "But for some reason he wouldn't---"

"Whoever said that?" She cut in, grimacing at the prospect. "I don’t like doing makeup. _Or_ playing with dolls."

The older Winchester brother gave her an appraising look. "My name's Dean," He gave her a wary smile.

"Nice to meet you."

-=OOO=-

She was six when Dean taught her to shoot a gun. "Incase anything tries to hurt you or Sammy," He explained."And _only_ if anything tries to hurt you or Sammy."

It turned out she wasn't supposed to know how to shoot a gun, she found out, as John yelled at Dean. She was too young for this, he said. _Wasn’t she too young to have her parents ripped from her?_ She wondered.

-=OOO=-

She was six, and that was the year that she learned how to not be afraid.

She was seven, and she wished that she knew a way to forget that there were things to be afraid of.

"I'm going to go back to my grandfather, in London," She told John, voice clear and unwavering. "I won't tell them a thing about you, or what killed my parents. I'll stay in contact, if you want me too. If you don't want to hear from me, then I won't." She departed quickly, not that John really could have made her stay even if he didn't approve; he was gone too often for that.

She told the police some lie about not knowing where she was and running off because she was too scared to go to anyone. Her grandfather picked her up in a shiny silver rental car, and she laid her hands on it, wondering what would have happened had it been a glossy black Chevy instead.

-=OOO=-

She never really did forget. 

**Author's Note:**

> So. Um. Tosh is really rational and irrational at once. Err. I would say I tried but I really didn't try too much at all. Whoops. Sorry Everyone. I hope you liked it, though. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.


End file.
